


Like Master, Like Pup

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: And Together Since the Very Beginning, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Married, Told from the Bull Pup’s perspective
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: The true story told by a narrator who hardly had any reason to lie.





	Like Master, Like Pup

时值黄昏，天色灰蒙。马车驶过石砖的辘辘声伴上行人的步伐，奏响了归家的旋律。道路两侧的黄色小灯挂在了商铺的门牌边，给这座城市平添了几分不可多得的光亮。不远处，一位圆礼帽先生叫卖着报纸；在他身后，两位裹得严实的姑娘正欢谈；沉默的行人一位又一位，他们经过那位卖报的先生身侧，却不瞧他一眼。隐约间，能听见几声合唱。各形各色的先生女士们手挽着手，走过街道，双轮马车在他们身侧穿行。我看着这一条熟悉又陌生的老街，费心想记住它的模样——说来奇怪，我并不享受居于此的生活，但又在离开时感到几许不舍。那人，那物，分明该是与城中的其他地方没一点区别，却又似乎因为在我心中留下了星星点点的回忆，变得特殊起来。这些日子里，我从小小的窗子向外望去，伦敦城这一角的景色映在我的眼底，它成了我最亲近的事物，也成了我的习惯。日复一日，我看见太阳底下的人们匆匆走过，这样简单的平静就足以让我安心度日。 

一辆马车停在了门前。马车夫带着笑，好心地将客人的行囊拎上了马车。 

“日安，先生，你要往哪里去？”车夫大声地问着。我跳上了车，看着坐在身旁的医生关上了马车车门。医生的脸上也同样挂着笑容——这几天都是。但说实在，之前那大半年我都没见过他像今天这般笑得灿烂过，我想我是懂为什么的，终于有一天，我们要离开这间糟糕的小公寓了。 

终于，医生他决定离开这里，去迎接新生了。 

“贝克街。” 我听到医生说，他的声音里掩不住兴奋。 

“贝克街221B，谢谢。”

马车夫挥一挥马鞭，车轮辘辘向前滚去。我趴在了窗边，再看一眼河滨路，与它作最后的告别。 

永别了，我过去的家园。也许此生我再也不会回到这个充满回忆的地方。即使它所代表的是最艰苦的时光，它也始终于我意义不凡。怀揣着期待与忐忑并存的心情，我望了望医生。我从他的脸上寻不见一点留恋不舍的痕迹，看得见的惟有他难以自抑的激动。我不知道这两天能发生些什么，让他一瞬间从刚回国时的沉郁转变为了如今的欢欣愉快。他从不跟我说任何事，但我想，许是因为他当真找到了一间不错的住所吧，这的确是值得高兴的。

美好的新生活总该要以微笑面对，沉浸于过去无济于事。

如果新生活真的美好的话。

马车停下，我们来到了伦敦市中心。想必这就是贝克街。我跳下车，看着眼前那扇高大漆黑的门，门上刻着221B四个金字。楼上有两扇开在起居室的大窗，如果天气好，兴许还能瞧见射进屋里的阳光。这儿看起来确实是个令人满意的地方。只是我有些怀疑，以医生目前的经济能力，他连饮食的费用都得注意节省，他真的能负担起市中心的地租？

就在这几秒内，医生已经拿好了行囊，并与车夫道过别。面前这扇通往新天地的大门忽而开启，只见跑出来一位卷发小男孩，估计是个小听差，他领过医生的行囊上楼去了。在他之后出现的是位瘦削得不健康的先生，我不能说我认得他，但我猜医生一定和他很熟。这位陌生人显然比医生本人还兴奋好几倍，只见他微微张开双臂，医生朝他走过去，我差点以为他们会拥抱。可是没有，他只是把手搭在医生的右肩上，并拉着他一起进了屋去。我开始好奇，这个男人在这里干什么？他是房东吗？

“Holmes！我还以为你明天早上才会搬进来。” 

“我明早会把行李搬过来，但今晚——” 

那位被医生称为Holmes的人——也许也是房客——忽然停止了谈话。他和医生对视了一眼，又望了望身后人来人往、车水马龙的街道，然后迅速关上了门。

他关上了221B那扇门。是的，大门，一楼正门。

开玩笑吧？我还没进去呢！他把我锁在门外了！

医生？我发誓我几乎就吓得大喊大叫起来，但很快我就意识到这根本没有用。医生根本听不到我，也根本不会理睬我，他从来都不懂我的意思。 

万幸的是，在我濒临绝望的时候，救星出现了。门再次打开了，出现的是那个卷发的小听差。他一把抱起我，对着二楼喊道：“Dr. Watson，这是你的狗吗？” 

此时医生转过身来，我看见他已经站在了二楼门口，而他刚才见的人却不见了踪影。只是，就在他停下脚步后没多久，仅仅是来得及点个头的功夫，他就被一只手拉走了。不用猜也知道，正是那同一只手在接下来那一刻关上了起居室的门。我不得不承认我是觉得事态的发展太过于惊奇怪诞，而就在我回过神时，那位小听差已经把我放下。一时间，我都不知道该如何是好，可我觉得我总该跟着医生。于是，我爬上二楼，试着把门撞开，或至少能叫医生出来开门。可惜门关得死死的，而那位小听差在我来得及喊一声之前就又一次出现，还把我拎回了楼下。

“二楼是Mr Holmes的地方，你不能去打扰。”他这么说。

可是说实话，为什么那个名为Holmes的要把医生拉走？还关门，他想干什么？

“但医生是——”我话刚说了一半，又忽然想起人类是根本听不懂我说话的。很显然，那个小听差早就跑开了，接着出现了一位老妇人。这位女士把我赶到了厨房，叹着气，用怜悯的眼神瞧着我。说实话，有那么一瞬间我以为她是在为我被主人置之不理而感到抱歉，但我很快就意识到她根本不是在可怜我，甚至都不是在看着我。 

她是在看我身后躺在垫子上的那只狗——一只老梗犬。我从来都没见过这么年长的狗。他吃力地呼吸着，根本不看我一眼，似乎连抬抬眼皮也会费去他好大的劲。不过我心里是敬着他的，像他这样的前辈，一定什么都经历过，可不知道他是否也经历过被主人残忍抛弃呢？我往边上退几步，敬他三分，这时刚才那位女士为我和他各端来一盆牛奶。那位老梗犬在看到面前的食物后才终于有了点力气。他挣扎着起来，把盆里的东西舔了个干净，也就这时他才真正用正眼看了我一次。

“你好。”我自我介绍道，至少这时他还是在瞧着我的。“我的主人今天搬进来了，他就在楼上，不过他把我扔在这里了，呃，也不是说这里有什么不好。”

“嗯。”老前辈有气无力地应了一声，又躺下去了。我想他无论是起身还是说话都极费力吧，但至少，我说的他能听懂，他也许希望我说下去。

“我之前住在河滨街的一间公寓里，那是个——” 

楼上传来的一阵响声生生打断了我。出什么事了？医生没事吧？

“我的天啊！”我听见那位老妇人喊了起来，“那两个孩子能不能小声点？这样子邻居会听到的！他们会惹上麻烦的。”

“我要去提醒他们吗，Mrs Hudson？”这是那个小听差的声音。 

“敲敲门就好了，亲爱的，他们会明白的。”

搬进贝克街221B是我此生做过的最糟的选择。 

真不敢相信我之前竟认为“一切都会好起来的” ，还那么地期待什么新生。相比之下，河滨路的破旧小公寓都可以被称之为天堂了。

哦，我差点忘了，我根本没得选。而替我做选择的医生，让我想想，他基本是把我忘了吧。快两个月过去了，我见到医生的次数屈指可数。大部分时候，我趁着房东太太——那位老妇人，Mrs Hudson，她将公寓租给了医生和Holmes，现在我终于明白他们原来是室友——端早餐上楼的时候和她一起上去。通常我只会见到Holmes一个人，因为他明显比医生起得要早些，而他一见到我，就会把我赶下楼去。偶尔我也能见到医生和他一起吃早餐，而每每到了这时候，Holmes就会一摇铃铛，高喊一声“Billy”，那位小听差就会突然出现，把我从二楼又拎回到一楼。我想这Holmes估计是把我当成什么瘟疫似的烦扰物了，可说真的，这又怎么可能呢？我怎么会打扰到他呢？他能干出些什么不得有任何其他生灵在场的神秘事来吗？这确实费解。

只有极少数的时候，Holmes早早出去了，我到了二楼就只见到医生一人。也就只有这时候，医生才想起我来了似的，和房东太太一起给我喂点早餐，还像从前那样微笑着逗我玩。然而这种时光向来不长久，只要Holmes一出现，他必定会又一次将我赶走，或是将医生拉进卧室里不知进行什么秘密活动，不过更多的时候是二者皆有之。 

毫无疑问，这个Sherlock Holmes——我听医生叫过他Sherlock——讨厌我，他将我视作威胁或敌对方。这实在毫无道理。但我知道，至少我真的是有十足的理由不喜欢他，他抢走了我的主人，不知道他要医生做些什么呢？我只知道，他把医生一点一点地改变了，彻底改变了！

医生以前是多好的一位医生，现在竟和这Holmes一起干出这等事来！

那是一天早晨，医生和Holmes在一起吃早餐。Holmes难得没把我赶下去，我想这是因为他和医生正专心读报纸。我记得昨天晚上他们反常地睡得很晚，夜半的时候我被提琴声吵醒了，平时他们十点之前就一定会消失了。琴声回荡一会后，我听见了医生的声音，却没听清他说什么，只知道后半夜就再没吵闹。今天一早，医生和Holmes意外地心情好得很。没过多久，会客室忽然来了六个流浪儿。再过一会，又先后有两位警探般的人出现了。这两个警探说了一大堆，我只见医生一会看看他们，一会看看Holmes。这四人一会高声阔谈，一会沉默哀叹，一会神色冷峻，一会得意大笑，一会惊异不止。最后，Holmes忽然高兴大喊起来，他向警探中较矮小的那个要了个白匣子，又和医生说了几句话，医生就下了楼把那只梗犬老前辈抱上来了。 

我真的是不知道他们想做什么，不然我决不会光看着的。 

医生把老前辈放到了地毯上铺的垫子那儿，Holmes把白匣子里的东西放到酒杯里，加上牛奶和水，倒到了老前辈面前的盘子那儿。老前辈自然是把它喝完了，他喘着气，房间里的四个人都盯着它看，他们安静地坐着。Holmes盯着他手中的表，咬着唇，敲着桌子，显得挫败极了。这时候奇怪的事发生了，房间里的两位警探偷笑着，医生却一脸难过与担忧，右手搭上了Holmes的手，不知是想安慰他还是支持他。

就在我想开口问老前辈他还好不好的时候，Holmes忽然站起来，还走来走去，然后他大声尖叫了一下，又从匣子里取出东西，重复了相同的操作。而这一回，老前辈才刚刚添了一口他面前的牛奶，便突然之间颤抖起来，一震，四肢一挺，就再也不能动了。我知道，他从来不常看我，但他最后看了我一眼，像是个警示。我从他眼中只能读出无尽的痛苦，再无其他，而现在他的眼睛就像一潭死水一样空洞，这让我毛骨悚然，再也看不下去。他从来不这样，即使是在最虚弱的时候。我知道现在这意味着什么，但我不知道使我恐惧的究竟是老前辈的死亡本身，还是他被Holmes残忍谋杀的事实。 

而且医生还是Holmes的帮凶！ 

我看着Holmes，他不为刚刚杀害了一个弱小生灵而感到愧疚，反而松了口气。再看看医生，他若有所思，还带着惊喜赞美地看着Holmes，彷佛老前辈的死对于他来说不意味着任何事。至于另外两个警探，他们脸上除了惊异就没有别的，但他们的关注点从来不在死去的老前辈身上。最后起居室里又来了一个人，而他们把那个人抓了起来，一起去了警局。

可悲的是，他们没一个人关心老前辈的死，最后还是房东太太和那位小听差来带他去下了葬。我觉得我没法在这里继续待下去了，Holmes，那个虐狗狂魔，他把医生转化为了他的同党，他杀了老前辈，总有一天，他也会杀死我的。 

早春的一天，天气还有些凉，我趴在起居室门前的小地毯上，惬意地暖和着身子。我已经不记得我搬进贝克街这个地狱有多久了，也许已经过了好多个年头。我只记得我不只一次看见那空中飘舞的雪花，看见壁炉燃起又熄灭，而医生和Holmes那个虐狗狂魔不知去了多少次春秋游。很惊奇，过了这么多年，虐狗狂魔竟然还没像杀害老前辈那样把我毒死，但这并不代表他就对我多好。他还是天天赶我，不许我靠近他和医生——他甚至拉上医生一起赶我，这真让我心痛。我相信Holmes一定是给医生下了什么迷药，蛊惑了他的心智，不然从前那么好的医生，那么善良的主人，怎么会对狗做出这种事呢？可怜的医生着了虐狗狂魔的道了！我无比盼望有人能把医生从这巫术中解救出来，让他清醒清醒，可是没有，我惟一能做的只有看着医生越陷越深，而他身边的每一个人，都是把他往泥沼里推的帮凶。

一两个月前，虐狗狂魔在地毯上堆了如山高的手稿，还放了一只铁皮箱子在起居室正中央。那一捆一捆的文件把我挤到了角落里，逼得我只有一动不动，才勉强有一丁点生存空间。我一直期望着医生至少能对这种不正当的行为做出些公正评判，但他的沉默不语让我逐渐丧失了信心。但终有那么一天，一个冬日的夜晚，不知道他是醒悟了还是忍无可忍了，医生终于斥责起虐狗狂魔Holmes来了，那时我实在是不能再开心了，我想，奇迹发生了！ 

“Sherl，我请求你听说我一次。”医生拿起了Holmes乱堆乱放的手稿，把它们整理到一边去。坐在沙发上的Holmes抬起头看着医生，医生清理完手稿后也坐到了他旁边，他看着Holmes的眼睛，一脸严肃。Holmes朝他眨了眨眼，等他说下去。

“真的，你该整理一下房间了，这样子没法生活。”医生的正义言辞让我打从心底里欢呼雀跃，但Holmes却撅了撅嘴，似是对这个正直的要求很不满。 

“我可以帮你一起整理。”医生这次没有退缩，真是好样的。

“噢，我亲爱的John。”Holmes原本愠怒的脸上忽而出现了笑容，我的预感警示我一定会有什么不幸的事发生。果不其然 ，他三两步从沙发上跨到了那个铁皮大箱子前，从中拿出了一小捆红丝带绑着的文件，而后又跨回到沙发上，靠在了医生身边，把手中的文件塞到了医生怀里。医生拿着文件翻看的时候，Holmes还把脑袋搭在了医生的肩膀上，陪着他一起看。换作平时，现在Holmes早该把我赶下楼了，但也许是因为他的文件堆满了房间，以至于他都忘了我的存在。

“你真的更愿意把这些文件扔到那只箱子里，而不是和我一起把它们拿出来翻看吗？你真的想浪费掉自己的阅读时间，花在无聊的整理上吗？” 

“这些是你早期办案的记录？”

“当然。”Holmes的脸上洋溢着自豪，他伸手指了指医生正在看的那份文件，“这一则是最为离奇的。你该听听它的故事，一个关于复仇的鬼故事。”

最后，那一个夜晚余下的时间，Holmes对医生讲述起他所处理过的一个又一个案件。医生惊奇地看着他，当他说到激动处，医生还忍不住亲一下他的脸颊。那一晚他们没有收拾那些文件，之后的一晚也没有，一连好几个星期都没有，直到今天，这个初春的早晨，Holmes的诡计终于失去了它的效力。医生强制他一定要做些整理，否则就不会再有委托人上门。虽然不情愿，Holmes还是和医生一起从早晨整理到了午后。整理工作落幕以后，他们回了卧室待了好一阵，再之后又回到整洁如新的起居室，在没有杂物的沙发上依偎。然而Holmes这时又开始讲他的另一个早年案件。唯一的好处是，他们大概再次忘记了我的存在。

我可没什么兴趣听Holmes给医生施他的魔咒，于是我闭上了眼睛，打算在这舒适的毯子上小睡一阵。我再次睁开眼睛时，Holmes已经讲完了故事，我只看见医生搂着他的肩膀，他就躺在医生的怀里，神采飞扬地朝医生说着些什么，还用手势比划着。而医生，我这可怜的主人，一如既往用那着了迷的眼神看着Holmes，脸上还挂着傻乎乎的微笑。唉，我真的看不下去了。 

“所以你怎么想？”Holmes说这话时，他的手指点了点医生的唇瓣。我不用听他之前说了什么也知道这个动作和他们在谈论的内容毫无关联。

“棒极了。”医生用发自内心的激昂语调赞叹道，还抓起Holmes的手，在他手背上啄了一下。Holmes显然特别吃这一套，隔这么远我都能看见他的脸红起来。如果我和他们一样也是个人，他们一定会听见我的一声叹息。

“你记得你告诉过我的那个‘Gloria Scott’案吗？我已经把它打了出来，一等你同意，我就会寄给出版社去发表了。”医生说这话时指了指窗台边的打字机，和打字机旁边的一叠纸。之后，他用手捧着Holmes的脸蛋，手指还在他嘴唇边摩擦着。

“‘Gloria Scott’？”Holems眨了眨眼，唇瓣一张一合的时候碰到了医生的手指。他坐直身子，和医生对视，而他脸上的笑容却消失了。 

“你是说老Trevor的案子？你喜欢那个？”他直视着医生，眼神中带着的情感不知是不安，还是该说是失望或是不甘。医生则保持着微笑，虽然他显然尚未理解这是怎么回事。这可挺少见的，我不由得趴高了一点，想看个究竟。 

“嗯？难道我不该喜欢它？”

“我不是那个意思。”Holmes抿着嘴，观察着医生的表情变化，“我提到了Victor Trevor，我很惊奇你不——”

Holmes没说下去，反倒是医生一脸了然。我看见医生竟忍不住发笑，而Holmes却瞪着他不许他那么干——这可太少见了，究竟是发生了什么？难道医生摆脱了他的控制了？难道医生终于清醒了，不再对Holmes唯命是从？

“你是说，我该嫉妒Victor Trevor，是吗？他只是你的朋友，Sherl，我为什么要嫉妒他？” 

“我的第一个也是很长时间唯一一个朋友，我不会否认有更进一步的可能。” 

“但你们没有。” 

“又不代表不可能。” 

“你又不爱他。” 

有那么一小会，Holmes像被塞住了嘴那样没说出一句话来，但随后他又高傲地昂起了头。“你怎么能确定我没有呢，我亲爱的Watson？” 

“我怎么知道你没有？真的，Holmes，你要问我这个？”医生居然笑得更欢了，他直接用双手托住了Holmes的脸，然后凑过去咬他的嘴唇。他再一路向下，亲吻着他的脖颈，他的胸膛，还解开了他上身的衣服好亲他的小腹。至于Holmes，他在医生这么做的时候闭上了眼睛，向后仰着身子，微张开口，小声呻吟着，似是在享受这一切。

一般来说，如果他们干这个的时候我还在场，Holmes就会忽然想起来要把我赶下去，或是那个小听差会不知从哪里冒出来把我抱下楼。但今天没有，我都不知道我是不是隐形了。Holmes和医生完全无视了我，Holmes都把手伸进医生的衣服里了，而医生——哦，他没往下亲了，他回去咬Holmes的耳朵了，我勉强听见了句，“Elementray, my dear Holmes.”

可这时他忽然就不干了。我还以为他要来赶我，可其实他就是不干了，这简直史无前例。医生把Holmes拉回来，让他直视着自己，Holmes则对这突如其来的终止感到气恼。他有些责怪地瞪着医生，却除此之外什么也做不了。 

“为什么？”他责难地瞧着医生，撅起嘴。

“我们不会这么快就上床，Sherl，你忘了我们一小时前才干过。”医生边说着，还边给Holmes的上衣系回了扣子，但这番话似乎让Holmes更气愤了。 

“分明是你挑起我的！”他喊道，我开始想他们会不会吵架。

“我们晚上再继续，现在我们先去散会步。你看，到时间了。”

奇迹般地，Holmes竟没说再多说什么就同意了。他们换好衣服，戴上帽子，居然有说有笑地打算出门。这还是刚才看起来差点要吵架的两个人吗？

但这还不是最奇妙的。医生今天第一次注意到了我的存在，他拉了拉Holmes，对他说，“我们顺便遛狗吧。” 

绝无仅有的一次！这么久以来我几乎从没出过门，他们更是不会带我出去，我只有透过窗户才能见着外面那个灰蒙蒙的世界，或者只有在门边等待上几个小时才能在有人出入时瞥一眼街道和马车——出游对我而言是多么奢侈的事！而今天，奇迹接二连三地发生了，这是否意味着医生很快就会脱离Holmes的控制，而我又可以安全，可以自由，可以回到幸福的往昔了？

光明似乎就在眼前！我听见医生呼喊我下楼，这是未来在召唤我！

多年不见，我竟然还能一眼就认出这个地方。医生带着虐狗狂魔Holmes来到了他从前经常散步的公园。他刚从阿富汗回来的那段日子里，每每他心情沉闷，就会来到这里散心，时不时还会带上我一起。再次回到这里，对于我而言，这个小公园就像久违重逢的家，比贝克街那间沉闷又杂乱的起居室亲切多了。有那么一小会，我甚至想永远留在这个舒心的地方不回去了——再也不用活在虐狗狂魔的威胁里，再也不用看着医生日渐沉沦而心痛，我有的是那年那天一般的榆树，我有的是仿若当初一样的栗花，我还有一整个公园闲散的游人，他们哪一个都该比虐狗狂魔要好心上太多了。可惜我的理智也不住提醒我这个想法是不现实的，我不知道离开后我该以何为生，更何况，我不忍心扔下我那可怜的主人，让他在虐狗狂魔的圈套里孤立无援。医生只有我了，可我又什么也做不了。

又向前走了几步，我发现熟悉的脚步声消失了。我回过头，医生和Holmes已经在一张路旁的白色长椅上坐下。长椅中央有一扶手，隔开了两个座位，Holmes和医生都极其自然地把手搭在了扶手上，而且恰巧和对方的手掌叠在了一起。我知道这是他们故意使的一个小花招，他们装得非常自然，私下却悄悄握着对方的手。如果人们不注意看，没人会发现这点。而且事实就是，没有人会留心的，人们只是各走各的，聊聊天，遛遛狗，喂喂鸽子，谁又有闲心去管别人？就像他们一路走过来时，人少的时候就靠近些挽着手走，人多的时候又自觉地松开，实在是再方便不过。更恰巧的是，医生还是惯用左手，左手执棍右手挽人也再合适他不过，不过也没人真的会在乎他们在做什么。 

既然医生和Holmes坐了下来，我可再没兴趣留在他们身边。他们不过就是看看公园里的喷泉，再欣赏一下绿化景观，也许过一会他们就又会站起来走路了。但我不想白白浪费时间，好不容易我有一个出来透口气远离他俩的机会，我怎么能失掉？幸运的是，他们没给我身上栓什么链子，我跑开了好几步，他们看起来也不怎么在意。于是，我一连绕着喷泉跑了好几圈，再看向他们的时候，医生已经扭过头去在和Holmes说话。我确定他们的确是不会理会我，这也就意味着自由的时间到了！多么少见，多么稀奇，多么令人珍惜！我内心深处清楚地知道这段快乐时光将是短暂的，但我无比珍惜现在的每一分每一秒。

就在这个时候，我在公园那侧的鸽子群里看见了一只吉娃娃！能见到一只犬类同伴该有多难能可贵。我发现他在鸽子群里过得挺不错的，鸽子们都不怕他，还和他说话。我可记得当年我一走近它们，它们就整齐地扑扇起翅膀飞走，说不定现在已经改变了。带着点兴奋和好奇，我不自禁朝那边跑过去，有只正在地面上啄食的鸽子忽而抬头见到我，尖声惊叫起来，吓得它的同伴也一齐慌张地起飞。不出数秒，它们就全都飞到离我大半个公园远的地方去，看来它们还是没变。

不过这样一来，我的举动成功引起了那只吉娃娃的注意。他愤恨地瞪着我，像是我搅了他的好事，不知怎么的竟让我想起有时Holmes看见我出现在他和医生的卧室门前时脸上的那种神情。天地可鉴，我当时只是实在是饿了，而房东太太和小听差都不理我，不给我倒点食物吃呢。

“愚蠢的牛头犬。” 那只吉娃娃发话了，可他一骂完就转身要走，这可不大妙。对于我而言，他是继老前辈被Holmes毒死以来我见到的第一位同类。在同类面前，怎么也比在虐狗狂魔边上要安全要亲切。虽然这只吉娃娃对我说的第一句话就是在骂我，不过我并不计较这个，我还是决定跟上去，叫住他，和他搭搭话。要是他好心愿意听我诉说一下我在虐狗狂魔家的悲惨遭遇，那对我来说就是莫大的慰籍了。

“请等一等，”我呼喊道，随口说出来心里想着的问题，“为什么鸽子们见到你不躲呢？” 

果然，吉娃娃又转回身来，而这次他看着我的眼神却满是鄙夷。

“因为我天天喂它们。”

“你喂它们？”我惊奇地喊着，不料又一次收获了吉娃娃的嘲讽。

“我的‘主人’天天喂他们，懂了吗？”

“你的主人？在哪？”我继续说着，觉得这是个把话题引向我希望的方向的机会。 

“我每说一句你就非要问一个问题吗？”

吉娃娃明显已经不耐烦，但他还是忍着火气，耐心地给我指了指他主人所在的地方。我顺着他指的方向看去，只见那一群飞走的鸽子又一次聚集起来，围在一张白色长椅边，正啄着人撒在地上的食物。长椅上坐着两个人，一个撒饲料，一个看。我想他们一定是认识的——就像医生和Holmes，噢，这么一想，吉娃娃的主人们可比我的主人好太多，他们知道喂鸽子，知道关爱小动物，还知道每天带自家的狗来公园散个步，简直是我可望不可求的。

“你主人真好。”我这么说着，目光还锁定在那边长椅上坐着的两人身上。撒饲料的那位先生有着古铜色的肌肤，他稍稍卷起的衣袖露出来他壮实的手臂，手臂肌肉的线条硬朗分明。这立即让我想起了医生，当时他刚离开阿富汗，同是这副模样，军人的体魄，黝黑肤色，只不过因为伤病而显得瘦小。我清楚地记得有一次，我听见Holmes和医生谈话，他们莫名其妙地从土耳其浴讲到了日光浴，之后自然地讲到了阿富汗的酷热，而就在这时Holmes称赞医生那种古铜色肌肤非常好看。我特别留了个心，仔细观察了一下医生那时的肤色，因为众所周知，我们这种生物是看不见七彩缤纷的，只有黑白深浅，而如果我没记错，那时医生的皮肤颜色和今天这位先生的肤色几乎一样深。那么他一定是个军人。我这样下定论，同时为自己的聪明而无声欢呼。看，Holmes那一套多简单，我也会用。想到这里，在知道了那位有爱心、关爱弱小生灵的先生和医生一样曾是位军人后，我觉得我不禁又多喜欢那位先生几分。吉娃娃是遇上了多好的主人！哪里像我？

再看看他旁边那位先生——瘦削而高挑，肤色苍白，下颚没有任何毛发，这不就是一个活生生的Holmes翻版吗？可是显然，一位愿意喂鸽子和遛狗的先生，比Holmes那个虐狗狂魔好到不知哪里去了！噢，上帝耶稣，你真要这么对我吗？为什么非要让我遇上吉娃娃和他的两个主人？为什么吉娃娃的主人们和我的主人在外表上如此相似，却又在对待小生灵上有天壤之别？我忍不住回头看看我的主人们，他们还是那样，悄悄握着手，随意地谈话。医生侧过头，挂着微笑，怜爱地凝视着Holmes，就像他天天在家里干的那样。而Holmes时不时才敢扭过头回望医生一眼，对上视线两三秒，又故作端庄地看向别处，像是羞怯于目光交汇，但谁不知道他在家的时候一没事就盯着医生看，那种露骨的目光我都无法直视。可是，再回头看着吉娃娃的主人们，那位军人先生将饲料袋递给了他的伙伴，现在轮到那位瘦高先生来撒饲料。鸽子们又飞到了他的手边啄食，而他看到这一幕不禁笑了起来，还瞧了眼旁边的那位军人先生。军人先生目睹了这个笑容以后，也被他伙伴的好心情感染，望着鸽群稍扬了扬嘴角，还伸手从瘦高先生那里接了一小堆饲料，两人一起喂着鸽子，甚至还让鸽子从自己手心啄食。

天呢！我在内心不住惊呼，那才是真正温暖心灵的笑容呀！善待小生灵的人的笑果然是世界上最美丽的！看看我的主人，又看看吉娃娃的主人，我的心淌着血。这种对比太鲜明太伤人了，我的伤口永远也无法愈合。

“你主人真好。”我又说了一次，发自肺腑。我还有什么可说的呢？我太羡慕他了，以至于自己心痛至极，忍不住有几分哽咽。世界实在太不公平了。

“你的主人呢？”吉娃娃似乎是听出了我语调中的悲伤，语气缓和不少。我哀叹着，向我主人那个方向望去，Holmes似乎因为聊到了什么有趣的事而笑得正开心，但那种笑怎么比得上吉娃娃的主人喂鸽子的笑啊。

“那两个是你的主人？”吉娃娃的语气已从早先的不耐烦转变为饶有兴致了，“他们很面熟啊。莫非是大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes和John Watson？”

我被这句话惊得忘了自哀，只难以置信地看着吉娃娃，“你竟然知道他们？他们这么有名吗？”

“不仅我知道，全世界都知道。我的主人还是Dr Watson的文章的忠实读者，每一次海滨杂志出现了他的新书，我的主人一定第一时间买来看。”

听了这番话，我的心情不仅没有雀跃起来，反而更低沉了。为什么医生就不能像他可敬的读者一样对小生灵这样好呢？为什么医生眼里只有虐狗狂魔了呢？更让我痛心万分的是，为什么人们认识不到虐狗狂魔有多么可怕，反而和医生似的，如此捧着他，在手心里小心呵护着呢？ 

“你怎么挺沮丧的？”吉娃娃看出我的不妥，好奇起来，“讲讲你主人的事？作为交换，我们可以当个朋友，我可以请你来我家串个门，讲讲我主人的事，或者一起尝尝我主人为我准备的大餐。” 

“真的？”我有点兴奋，同时又为自己叹惋了一下，人家吉娃娃还有丰盛大餐，医生不忘了喂我吃点什么就很不错了。 

“当然了，只要你主人允许，或你自己跑得出来。哎，你看，”吉娃娃又转过来身，看向他的主人，只见他主人已收起了饲料袋，像是要走了。“他们准备走了，我得过去。你记着，我住管道街427号，莫兰上校家，我主人莫里亚蒂教授目前和他住一起。你过来找我就行，我叫Dave。实在不行我也可以去贝克街找你。”

那位军人先生一定是上校了，那么瘦高先生就是位教授。多么高尚的职业。我们道别的时候，上校和教授已经朝这边走过来了。

“Dave！”教授喊道，朝他招了招手，我的新伙伴向着教授叫了一声，往他那边跑过去。

再回头看看我的主人？咦？不见了？哦，我看见他们了，他们在公园小径上手挽着手呢。这是要走了？他们不是又忘了我的存在吧？天啊。我赶紧跑过去他们那边，Holmes分神瞥了我一眼，轻轻拉了拉医生，说，“你的狗跑回来了，我们也是时候回贝克街继续未完的事了，我亲爱的John。”

之后的事大家都预料得到。医生毫不意外地答应了。回到贝克街以后，他们又把我锁在了楼下，自己在楼上开心去了。不一样的是，这一次我想起了Dave，想起来他的主人，上校和教授，不免觉得更心寒了。

在我认识Dave后很长一段时间，我都没有出去的机会，自然也没有机会见他和他的主人，更别提去他家了。倒是Dave来过贝克街一次，有一天清早，他在门口叫，那位叫Mrs Hudson的女士开了门，和小听差一起奇怪他来做什么。当时我真想跑出去和他一起走了，但他喝止了我，说他只能在221B没人的时候过来，让我在没人的时候告诉停在我家门外的鸽子一声，他才过来。

“可是从来都不会没人呀！”我说到，反正人类听不懂的。

“总有机会的。”Dave丢下这句话就跑了，我真羡慕他待遇那么好还那么自由。自那以后，的确每天我家门外都停了只鸽子，但我从来没有机会让它帮忙带句话。我盼着那一天实在盼太久了。

又是一个再稀松平常不过的夜晚，医生和Holmes出去和警察一起办案了，直到深夜还没回来。好处就是我可以不用留在楼下，而是在二楼的小地毯上休息。不过到了深更半夜，二楼的门忽然被猛地推开了，不用说也知道是医生和Holmes回来了。他们的嬉闹声甚至于那些爱抚对方所发出的声音我都已经习以为常，只要不赶我下楼就行。睁都不用睁眼，我都猜到他们在沙发上隔着衣料先挑起来对方的欲望，再进房间去完事。如果好运，他们之后就会入睡，我也能清静。如果不好运，天知道他们还会干点什么。不过我得承认，今晚的动静是有点大，他们上完床之后，Holmes还出来拉了个小夜曲。我都不知道为什么他深夜拉琴还没人介意，小听差和Mrs Hudson不介意就算了，周围邻居也不介意？医生居然还任由着他。

那首曲子快拉完的时候，我睁了睁眼，看见医生正坐在沙发上，凝视着在窗边拉琴的Holmes。那绝对是他最喜欢的曲子，不过就算不是，他也总这么爱意浓浓地看着他。Holmes穿的是一件松垮的睡衣长袍，我怀疑他是故意把领口开那么大，露出胸膛来。医生穿的则是件单薄的衬衣，我记得他早晨没穿这件，所以一定是换过，而他下身的衣裤短的差点让我以为他没穿。曲子拉完后，Holmes放好了小提琴，熄灭了窗边的蜡烛，还拉上了窗帘。在黑暗中，我知道医生站起来，朝Holmes那边走过去。医生抱住了Holmes，亲吻他的脸颊和耳朵，在他耳边低语。医生的手臂环住了Holmes的腰，Holmes也抱紧了医生，把脑袋架在他肩膀上，呼吸着他耳边的空气。我能听见他们在说什么，尽管我确信那只是情人之间的私语。

“我还是不敢相信，你现在已经是我的未婚夫了。”

这话是医生说的，确实吓了我一跳，我不得不多留了几分心。

“我还是不敢相信你在犯罪现场向我求了婚。”

这次是Holmes说的了，话语中带着几分笑意和兴奋。

“我一直以为会是221B——不过当然是建立在你会向我求婚的假设前提上。”

“我当然会向你求婚了。承认吧，你喜欢我在犯罪现场这么干。”

“当着苏格兰场的面。”

“只是Lestrade和Gregson的面。他们早就知道我们的事了。”

“他们代表苏格兰场的智商。”

“Sherlock，他们是会来婚礼的。” 

“对他们而言是比结案更好的事。”

“我爱你。” 

医生说完后，Holmes安静了足足两分钟。他们还是拥抱着，连我都能听见他们在对方耳际的呼吸声了。夜晚太宁静了，他们大概都能听见对方的心跳声。就在我以为这就完了以后，我又听见了Holmes的声音。 

“而我属于你。” 

夜晚告白以后，医生和Holmes又沉默地抱着对方抱了十来分钟，就去睡觉了。好像他们从来没抱过似的。好像他们睡觉时不是抱着对方似的。第二天早晨，我看见他们左手的中指上确实戴上了相配的戒指。早餐时他们把医生是怎么在Holmes结案以后在罪案现场向他求婚的故事告诉了Mrs Hudson和小听差，Mrs Hudson说午餐要给他们做大餐庆祝一下，小听差还说他收到一个叫Mycroft什么的人发来的祝贺电报。 

但当时我在想的是，既然订婚了，不久也该结婚了吧？蜜月呢？ 

倒不是说他们不结婚就不会经常外出蜜月了。 

自那时起，我就一直在等着婚礼的日子，根据医生的说法，大概是去个叫什么“第欧根尼”的室内俱乐部办，反正是不会带我，但会带上别的所有人。 

我意识到婚礼到来的那天，Holmes和医生穿上了他们早就买好的配套西装，Mrs Hudson和小听差也换上了礼服，看起来他们也一定会参加。 

那天早晨221B的四个人都激动极了，他们说，过了这么多年了。这让我想到我在虐狗狂魔的阴影下也已经活了这么多年，而且因为他和医生要结婚了，说不定我永远也摆脱不了他。这让我忍不住心伤。Mrs Hudson给医生和Holmes各一个拥抱。小听差趴在窗边看着车行，大喊着马车来了，我们该走了。临行前医生又拥抱住Holmes，给他一个深吻，彷佛他们在婚礼上不会亲，婚礼回来也不会亲一整晚似的。我跟着他们一起下了楼，看着医生和Holmes上了马车，而Mrs Hudson折回来把门关上。辘辘的车行声逐渐小了，直至消失。待我成功趴上了窗台向外看的时候，他们的身影早就一点也瞧不见了。 

等到他们今晚回来的时候，医生和Holmes就是彼此的丈夫了。 

这个念头带给我一种十分奇特的感受，尽管我真的说不出那叫什么。

不过没多久，我就意识到今天是我等待了几十个月的好时机。我拼命敲着窗子，直到窗外的鸽子终于肯看我一眼。它飞到窗边，尖叫一声，又拍拍羽翼飞走了。我猜它一定是找Dave去。我赶忙到楼下，奋力地跳着，试图把221B的门打开。可是门把手实在太高，怎么也碰不到。就在我担心会不会Dave过来后也进不了门时，门把突然自己扭了一扭，竟打开了。 

天啊！难道他们已经回来了？我这么担心着，立刻往后退了几步，同时烦恼该怎么告诉Dave，可是眼前的景象却让我吓了一跳。 

开门的不是医生，也不是Holmes，更不是Mrs Hudson或小听差，而是教授和上校，跟在他们身后的还有Dave。教授进了门，看了我一眼，就和上校一起上楼去。过了小半分钟，我从震惊中恢复过来，也想跟他们一起上去，但是Dave叫住了我，说我们该在楼下聊天，而“让人类干他们的事去”。 

为什么这句话听着如此熟悉？ 

“可是，你的主人怎么开的门？”我问道，心里无来由地有点慌。

“你别管这个。你的主人今天去哪了？” 

“他们去一个叫什么第欧根尼的地方结婚。” 

“结婚！”Dave高声喊道，我注意到站在二楼门口的上校都忍不住转过头来看了他一眼，而后他也走进了起居室。 

“是的，结婚，怎么了？”不知为什么，我心里愈发不安。今天看见Dave和他的主人到我家来，似乎也并没让我像想象中那样兴奋。 

“没什么。”Dave又换上一副镇静自若的姿态，当他看见我又望了眼楼梯时，他叫我赶快别去想什么楼上的事，好好在这聊天。

“说说你两个主人的事。”Dave蹲坐着，盯着我，徐徐开口道。我总觉得这听起来不大像是聊天，反像是命令，这让我心底更加惶恐起来。

“嗯，他们是，在我主人，也就是医生，回到伦敦时认识的……”

我和Dave说话的时候莫名其妙地紧张得连句子都说不完整，他一定是察觉有什么不妥，可他还是让我接着说，一直说下去。我都不知道我自己说了些什么，只记得我说了很久，而且全是我在说，他几乎没有说一句话。等到我说到他们订婚的事的时候，我听见了脚步声，是教授和上校从楼梯上下来。Dave立刻打断了我，告诉我差不多了，至于别的事，下次再说。 

“可是——”我还想说点什么，但Dave瞪着我，让我硬生生地把那些词句咽回去，最终我也不知道自己还有什么可说。我看向教授和上校，这次又是教授开的门，他们让Dave先出去，之后上校扶着门，等教授走出去，自己再离开。他们也是乘着马车来的，我望着他们驾车而去的背影，竟想到了今早医生和Holmes离开的时候。

更重要的是，我忽地想起来教授开门时我注意到的一个小细节。

教授和上校的左手无名指上戴着相配的戒指。 

就像医生和Holmes晚上回来的时候手上带着同款的婚戒那样。 

当时在公园里那个“他们如此相似，却又如此不同”的念头再次击中了我。

我感到毛骨悚然。

“你可听我说过Moriarty教授吗？”

那是一个冬天的早晨，Holmes和医生最开始在争论些什么。但这种争论从来不长久，没过一会，他们就会谈别的事情，而医生也会忘记Holmes都说过些什么话，又一次专心聆听他要讲的事。他们之间的这种瞬时的争吵从来都不会持续多过五分钟。在我看来，与其说是什么争论，不如说是一种调情方式。我从不在意这些，我只想在炉边的小毯子上好好休息一阵。彼时，Holmes和医生已经结婚多年，我和Holmes在同一屋檐下住了那么久，他似乎始终也没有要害我，我开始认真地考虑他或许并没杀害我的打算。也许是看在医生的份上，但老前辈身上发生过的事我至今不会忘却一分一毫的。

医生和Holmes结婚以后，我就再没见过Dave，自然也没见过上校和教授。那一日我心头涌上的不安在我心中萦绕回响了许久，终于逐渐消散，可我总感觉它仍会时不时回来烦扰我。每隔那么几天，我偶尔能瞥见窗外有鸽子飞过，可是也再没有鸽子停留。又过了很久，我已经不会再经常想起那天发生的事，可Holmes今天这句话却又让我不得不把那段回忆翻找出来，也又一次点燃了我心中的不知名的恐慌。我仰着头，听他们接下来的对话，医生的回答让我更加心惊胆战，我总有种厄运临头的不祥预感。

“那位著名的犯罪专家，”难以相信这是医生的描述，“在罪犯当中就如同——”

“John！”Holmes又打断了医生，他总这么干的，“我都为你脸红了。” 

“我想说的是，他在罪犯中就如同他在公众中一样默默无闻。” 

我不知道这是好还是坏，但反正Holmes开心极了，他脸上自豪的神采掩都掩不住，指不定他下一秒就会拉过医生猛亲一口。他当然这么干过，不过他这次没这么干。他只是高声赞扬医生的才智和幽默感，并说起教授是位多么可怖的罪犯来——从各个方面而言的可怕。他的那些话我一句也听不下去，生平第一次，我自己主动离开了二楼，跑到了一楼的小角落里，蜷缩成一小团。我止不住在想，我之前都干了些什么，我都做了些什么事，我愧对医生，甚至愧对Holmes！我犯了多大的错，连会招来什么样的后果都不知晓，他们可能全被我害死，我真的不希望那会发生。

到最后，我又该怎么办呢？我甚至无法告诉他们我犯了错，无法弥补，无法道歉。 

我害怕极了，害怕将来会发生的一切，害怕我可能会毁了的东西。 

他们才结婚，将来可是该相伴一生的！我对自己说，想起来医生和Holmes手上的戒指，也想起来上校和教授手上的。我又忍不住开始回想医生和Holmes每个相伴的夜晚，从头开始回想。我是说，因为他们一直看起来那么的幸福。虽然我怨着医生，我也从来不喜欢Holmes，但是我害怕看见他们失去彼此，而且扪心自问，我也害怕失去他们。

今年的冬天比往年更冷一些。 

小听差开了一楼的门，一位警官进来了，说是要找Holmes谈件谋杀案。 

我清楚地记得那是一八九一年四月二十四日夜晚，那晚医生和Holmes出去了很久，迟迟没有回来，而我正在一楼熟睡。最开始我是被Mrs Hudson的叫喊声吵醒的，我所记得的第二件事就是小听差来抱起了我，把我带到了马车上。马车上有我，有小听差，Mrs Hudson，还有一位身形硕大的先生。从Mrs Hudson和他的谈话中，我得知这位先生就是Holmes的兄长，叫Mycroft，而此时Holmes和医生已经坐在了去巴黎的火车上。这位叫Mycroft的先生解释道，正是教授和上校要杀了Holmes和医生，这才把他们逼离了伦敦。而且因为教授的下属在贝克街放了火，所以我们不得不搬去乡下住。这个消息几乎要逼疯我，我呜咽起来，但没人在意。负罪感已经吞噬了我的灵魂，我当时想，到最后，竟是我害了他们。 

那之后整整三年，我再也没见过医生和Holmes一次。Mrs Hudson、小听差和我后来又住回了修好的贝克街，但我从来也没再听到过他们谈论Holmes或者医生。我也再没见过Dave，没见过鸽子，没见过警探，也再没听过一次上校或教授的名字。我逐渐开始不情愿地接受这个折磨人的事实，或许医生和Holmes再也不会回来，而这都是我的错。

直到一八九四年的春天，先是一个人抬了一座Holmes的蜡像进来，紧接着奇迹发生了，Holmes，连同医生一起，在这个四月份的下午一起出现在了贝克街。他们和Mrs Hudson拥抱，也和小听差拥抱，一边说着要布置什么房间，一边又说起了这三年来他们的环球旅行。

原来是去旅游。

我已经无话可说。什么事也没发生，他们幸福得很。

那天晚上，我在二楼休息的时候，一声击碎了玻璃的怪响惊醒了我，不过从Mrs Hudson脸上的神色来看，那也没什么好担心。

之后的事不用想也知道，Holmes和医生又住了回来，他们偶尔还是会赶我下楼，不过我再也没听过Holmes讲教授或上校的事。

医生和Holmes旅游回来后，有一天他们像往常一样依偎在沙发上，说着最近这座城市变得索然无味。Holmes用埋怨的口吻说道，“平静的生活真是无聊”。我知道这又是个Holmes说来逗医生的玩笑，医生当然也知道。他把他搂在了臂弯里，低下头，亲吻着他的嘴唇，笑着接到，“的确很无趣”。

“不过我很感激这点。”

医生说完这句话后，Holmes也笑了起来。他抚上医生的脸颊，拉着他的衣衫又来了一场激吻。如果不是这时楼下传来了疯狂的敲门声，他们一定会到卧室去深入的。不过反正，等到这个案件办完，他们晚上还是会去的。


End file.
